Who knows Dovahzul here?
by The Fereldan Frostback
Summary: An argonian Dragonborn comes into a new world threatened by a hole in the sky, time to steal, assasinate, kill, joke, use the wabbajack, shout and explore


Chapter 1: Introduction

You know, some things are way more interesting the first and second time, after that its kind of boring. Like a spell that makes stuff you touch blow up, its fun the first and second time, then you remember that your on fire without getting burned and now naked because of said fire burning you clothes. And the repetitive times like when you shoot some adventurer claiming to be the dragonborn in the knee or like when you become the champion for several daedra princes/princesses. It fun because its new, and you know why it happened, hanging in some cell, with several guards pointing swords at you for a few hours, while your in your amazingly enchanted daedra armor, is **not fun or interesting**. Makes you wonder how it happened, last thing I could remember is asking Sanguine for more of the alcohol that even a dovah could get drunk from. That could explain everything. Except where I was, what armor they were wearing and where Odahviing and Paarthurnax was, it was for them I originally had asked for it, how was a full dovah when drunk? Some questions needed answers everyone would try to stop you from getting, even Hermaeus Mora had been interested. Sanguine had of course complied, as long as I also drank from it, "to compare a dovah in mortal body to a dovah in its full body" or as we all knew, just get me drunk and whatever else he would do.

Most all of them looked like they were either imperial or Nordic, a little hard to see with the dim light and that green flashing light coming from the other prisoner in the room, of course I would be out this place if I could get to my lockpicks or something. They were professional, that much I could see. Hands held high up over my head by a pair of chains, four guards always on guard, reinforcements not long down in the corridor, guards shifted every 6 hour and the chains were checked all the time. Yet, could they stop me? Dubt it, I was just bored and lazy as they call it. And right now searching for something inside my mind, something was missing, something from before I had amnesia and woke up on my way to Helgen, something every argonian could count on, where had the calming and reassuring presence of the Hist gone? It was supposed to be felt everywhere on Nirn, it helped argonians everywhere, it let us know what way was north, it let us know where something hostile to us were, it calmed and held us collected when we stormed through the oblivion gates and attacked Mehrunes Dagon in his own realm until he closed the gates into the Black Marches. It was something all argonians relied upon to show the way it needed us to go, we protected it and served whatever need it needed, and it gave us a purpose and all the advantages we needed. No matter where an argonian was the Hist would help us, to not feel it after all I had done for it was scary, it had guided me to the dark brotherhood, to the companions, the thieves guild and wherever it needed me. Whatever it needed me to do was done, and some called me a slave, I was more that free to do something else, but I wanted to be the best. Might have been my soul that demanded that I dominate and destroy, but since I didn't have the body for it I always showed the dovah I was the best, the strongest. Nobody could demand me to do anything against my will and nobody could call me weak, those who did never lived for long.

Yet, while I searched after the Hist I could also sense all the other souls that was under me, all of them a dovah that had done something against me. All of them knew I was looking for something, they could attack, they could try to break free from my control. But where would they then go? I had showed them I was stronger then the first dragonborn, poor Miirak said I was a fake and weak. He never got to see Tamriel as he wished, Harkon had insulted me after he called my blood filthy, next thing he knew I had slaughtered most of his hold and taken his daughter over to my side. Alduin had tried to flee to the afterlife to heal, I had beaten up the gatekeeper to Sovengarde before I had faced him once more. Delpine of the blades had tried to order me after it all was over, only the Hist had saved her from the rage of over 120 dragon soul's. and now, now I was alone, somehow I dubted I was in Nirn at all, looks like all great adventures starts with either getting drunk or getting jailed for some.

Time-skip

It had been an hour or two before something interesting started to happen, sure, the green glowing light was a little amusing for a while, and then It got boring, but now that whoever it was was awake it got interesting again. It had started to glow more and whoever it was had started to sound pained. Might be a woman, might be a high elf. I had made that mistake a few times too many. Still someone was bound to come now that their favorite prisoner was awake, don't know why but there always came some bald guy in with a staff every now and then just to check them, I had yet to figure out what kind of elf it was, the ears gave that away. Maybe a half elf-half nord, not as ugly as the bosmer, not as dark as the bunmer, certainly not a orsimer, might be a dwemer, most likely a chimer, and since the stick was not up his ass there was no way it was a altmer.

I was just about to begin talking with the other dovah about it when someone entered the room, one looked like a mage from the robes she used, but stayed in the shadows only to walk out of it, like a new and stupid thief would have done. The other one looked like a imperial officer in a black armor, with some sort of sun or eye painted on it, still, she wanted to show she was in charge and did a good job of it from what I could tell. And now it seemed like she wanted to talk, fantastic, maybe she wanted to invite us to dinner. "Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now" and she gets straight to the point to, no list, no explanation and that deserves an answer. Something that I could give "hi mindok, laat tiid aanwo unt wah kriinuth zey, dovah al lohiim (you know, last time someone tried to execute me, a dragon destroyed the town)" saying it with a grin, it was a threat and a fact. Couse I doubt either Odahviing or Durnehviir would spare anybody, both served me after all. Still, the look on their faces told me they didn't expect it. Now I just had to wait for them to make a mistake for me to exploit. I Iooked from one person to the next one in the room, nobody said anything. "Leliana, what did it say, I cant recognize the language or the words" said miss. Sunny-Eye as I called her. "To be honest Cassandra, I don't know, but I think it was either a statement or a threat by the tone it was said, also it might an armor and not a skin like Varric believed. Also, I don't think it's a demon, so Sullen might be right about that. Now, should we move over to the other prisoner please, the one you said killed the Divine, not the one we found on the way back to Haven." Said the one who appeared to be Leliana. Well, that answered some question and made place for the new ones, I was in a place named Haven, where that was I didn't know. They believed I was a demon, I was way more, dragons are better then demons after all. Now, why didn't they understand me, pretty sure I said the right words, maybe the hist knows, oh wait, the hist was the one who learned us how to form words, and no hist means I fall back on the only lauguage I know by defult. Im so great! No wonder I became archmage under a few weeks, not counting the former one got killed and me being known for destroying someone who tries to steal from me in horrible ways.

So, I cant talk to them, they don't trust me and they just asked why they should not kill me… wonder if Durnehviir gets angry if I summon him inside this prison, might be too small for his comfort, but Vulthuryol says its possible.


End file.
